The Dog and the Wolf xWolfstarx
by Mixed-Reviewz
Summary: Hogwarts. But different characters, different story lines. It's old Hogwarts. Follow the love story of Remus and Sirius as they learn more about who they are and who they want to be. Follow the gayness of this story, the funny parts and the depression-inducing parts. [Rated T to be safe.] [homophobics get tf out]
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was sitting by the lake waiting for his fellow marauders. He has raced down there right after the bell to get the best seat under the palm tree. He could see James tearing across the lawn, Peter trailing behind him as fast as his little legs could carry him. Remus he could just barely see jogging across the lawn. Behind Remus, were the pack of girls including Lily. Even from here he could tell they were all giggling.

"Merlin's beard Pad," James panted plopping down next to him. "How'd you get here so fast."

"I'll never tell, Prongs," Sirius smirked.

"Wow James, that was fast!" Peter wheezed.

James smirked, and glanced to the group of giggling girls, running his fingers through his hair.

Remus arrived and sat down by Sirius not saying a word. He pulled out a book and began reading.

"Alright Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," Remus responded not taking his eyes away from his book. "Last night was rough."

"You can say that again,"James chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks James," Remus said sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes, and pulled out a snitch and began playing with it.

Peter watched James play with the snitch in awe, Remus kept reading his book. Sirius let his gaze wander around and felt his thoughts drift away.

He was yanked back to reality by James hopping up and said he was heading up to common room. He took off running towards the castle.

Sirius quickly gathered up stuff quickly and took off after James quickly overtaking him.

"BLOODY HELL SIRIUS, HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" James shouted.

Sirius let out his barked like laugh and just keep running.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Remus to return from prefect duties. Sirius was thinking about how he had walked in on his parents having sex. He had been beaten very hard, it was the worst he had ever been beaten. The second worst time had been when he had gagged at his parents kissing. Kiss. Sirius hadn't had his first kiss. That bothered him.

"Oi James, fancy practicing some kissing?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, sorry mate, I want my first kiss to be with Lily," James chuckled.

"Romantic sap much?" Sirius smirked. "What about you Peter?"

"Ew, no," Peter shuddered.

"Worm, that's all that happens in the boy's dormitory," James snickered.

"It's just not for me," Peter grimaced.

"Just ask Remus," James said. "Now I'm going to head up to bed, coming Wormtail?"

"Sure," Peter agreed.

"I'm going to wait for Moon," Sirius said, lying down on the couch, staring into the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pads, wake up," A soft, rich, famililar voice said. Sirius opened his eyes and saw a flickering figure.

"Come on, get up, I'll take you to bed," The voice said.

"Moon? Is that you?" Sirius mumbled.

"Yes, it's me, c'mon," Remus said. Sirius sat up.

"Sit," Sirius said. Remus sat.

"What?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I havn't had my first kiss," Sirius said. "Do you wanna… you know…"

Remus burst out laughing.

"C'mon Sirius, you're tired," Remus chuckled.

"I'm serious Rem," Sirius said.

"I know you are," Remus said, rolling his eyes. He helped up Sirius from the coach and dragged him up to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast Sirius walked up behind Remus.

"Kiss me Moony," He whispered.

"Sirius, no," Remus said, annoyed.

Sirius did stop, for that morning. But he kept bothering Remus. He would sneak up behind him in potions and whisper "Kiss me Moony,"

Remus was so sick of it that he was getting good at knowing when Sirius was sneaking up on him. He would silence him before he could say anything. "No Sirius," He would say before either walking away or getting back to work.

One night Sirius was trying to ask him again.

"Silencio," Remus said pointing his wand over his shoulder directly at Sirius.

Sirius was struck dumb. He walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Finite," Remus said. "Sirius the answer is no, why do you keep asking?"

"Because you haven't given a reason," Sirius said. "James wants his to be with Lily, Peter refuses because he thinks it's gross, you just say no,"

"Because I don't want to," Remus snapped. But he really was thinking: "Because I don't want to get my hopes up,"

"Alright," Sirius said, getting up. "Night Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

**_1 Night till Full Moon_**

Sirius's dark grey eyes were filled with concern as he sat on the bed watching Remus pace back and forth.

"So Moon, uh nice weather, right?" Sirius said anxiously. Remus stopped turned and looked at Sirius.

"Sure," Remus said sarcastic and annoyed.

"And… charms today, that was fun, James almost killed himself." Sirius started to ramble, he wanted to distract Remus. "And Peter stuffed his face at lunch, he could barely breathe. And James trying to flirt with Lily that was so funny, I tried so hard not to laugh, I mean I would apologize but it was too funny."

"ALRIGHT SIRIUS I'LL DO IT!" Remus yelled. He pushed Sirius back onto the bed and kissed him.

Sirius gasped, it was pure bliss. He bit Remus's bottom lip asking to be let in. Remus relented. They kissed very passionately. So passionately that they didn't notice James and Peter standing in the doorway, shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sirius and Remus woke up in a tangle of limbs and warmth.

"Remy, wake up," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius?" Remus asked tired. "SIRIUS! WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THE SAME BED!" He scrambled out of the bed.

"Calm down we must have fallen asleep together on accident," Sirius said. "Look I'll see you tonight, you better get down to Madame Pomfrey." Remus's posture sank immediately.

"Of course, see you tonight," Remus said, trying to smile.

All throughout the day Sirius, Peter, and James worried all throughout the day waiting for 8 o'clock when they would sneak out onto the grounds and wait until they saw Madame Pomfrey take Remus down to the Whomping Willow and watch him disappear.

The 3 Marauders stood at the base of the tree. Then they vanished. Instead a small rat, a proud stag, and elegant black wolf stood in their place.a

The rat scurried up and placed it's paw on the knot. The wolf barked at the stag. It turned back into James.

"I know Padfoot, I can't fit through the hole, you tell me every time," James said.

The wolf barked in response and jogged over to the roots of the tree and vanished. James quickly followed, and the rat jumped in after them. The stag waited at the bottom of the hole until he felt the rat landed on his back. Then he took off after the black wolf, who was almost already out of sight.

As Sirius was sprinting down the tunnel he heard the howls begin. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
